Initial D: New Genertion
by wangan initial d midnight
Summary: 10 years has pass since project D has been racing. A new group of racer have become the superstar of the mountains of Gunma. One driver might bring back the old legends.
1. New Tofu drift

The sun is rising from mountain; the time period of this story is Project D is done with racing, they finish and they All had grown old. Takumi Fujiwara owns a racing school. Itsuki own GS gas station. The sun is rising from MT. Akina. As a school boy was still sleeping on his bed.

Chapter 1: new tofu Drift

"Wake up son" the grandfather yell.

"I'm up" As the boy said as he sat up.

He looks at clock it read 5:30 "Aw Man" He worry.

"Grandpa you woke me to early" as he went down the stairs.

"You need to start getting up early son" grandpa said.

"Oh, Kyouichi put some clothes on" grandma said shock to see he was still in his boxers.

"We have new neighbors she said.

"Will do mum" Kyouichi said as he head up to his room.

He took a shower and got ready for school. He went down stairs.

"All right see yea, grandpa you're going pick me up with my new car, right" He said

"Yes son". Grandpa said with smile.

Kyouichi left to go school. He looks toward his left and see a girl in school uniform.

"She must be the daughter of the new neighbors" He said.

Kyouichi arrived to first class. Change his loppers to class room shoes and sat at his deck. He opens the laptop, and there was message from his friend Tai Etsushi.

He wrote "So did you get your car yet?"

Kyouichi wrote "No, not yet, did you."

Then the bell rang for class. All the students sat down at theirs desks.

Then the teacher said "We have a new student, her name is Takahashi Naomi".

"You can take the seat next to Kyouichi." the teacher said.

Naomi sat at the desk next Kyouichi. Kyouichi is surprise she in his class. It's the same girl from next door. Tai send him a message to Kyouichi laptop.

It reads "The new girl is hot."

"Are you going ask her out?"

Kyouichi writes "I don't know, maybe.

Tai writes" You better ask her because I think someone else will."

Kyouichi look to his right to see one his class mate look at Naomi. So at end of class to Kyouichi went up to Naomi and ask

"So Naomi…um welcome to Gunma." He said slyly.

"Thank you Kyouichi." Noami said

Then a loud Tai came between them. "Hey Kyouichi and Naomi." Tail said loudly.

"This is my friend Tai" Kyouichi said.

As they talk on their way to their next class. Meanwhile At the GS gas station, a Middle age Itsuki is talking to an old friend.

"So do you think there is an amazing downhill racer like you, again?" Itsuki asks.

'I don't know Itsuki, maybe." his friend said.

"Itsuki I'll be in Gunma to visit my dad." his friend said.

"Man that be good." Itsuki said

"Ok bye Itsuki." his friend said.

The school day had ended.

Kyouichi is waiting for grandpa with his car. Then a green and gray two tone Nissan Silvia (S13) rolled in front of the school . The widow came down. It was Grandpa. He came out and hand the key to Kyouichi.

"Here is your car Kyouichi." Grandpa said.

"Thanks grandpa." Kyouichi said

Then Tai came out of nowhere and said

"Nice ride Kyouichi, a S13 for first car." He said

"Let's go test it on Akina grandpa?" Kyouichi ask.

So Kyouichi and grandpa went to mount Akina. The S13 was fast but the driver was not. Kyouichi made a lot mistake then grandpa grab a letter out of the glove box and gave it to Kyouichi. It reads:

"Kyouichi, my son here is your first car from your old man. Hope you love it. I put all my heart into this car for you. It's made to go fast on Akina downhill. I'm still in trouble with the Yakuza, so hope sees you soon your dad"

Kyouichi put down the letter and burnout out the parking lot. Tears started to run down his face as the car approach the 5 hairpin of Akina. Grandpa was holding with all dear life. Grandpa said in his head

"This isn't the same kid couple min ago."

"His style of racing had change."

"He could just as fast as great 8-6 of Akina, but he need to be train by an expert."

Later they made to the bottom of the mountain

"Kyouichi I need to stop by Fujiwara tofu shop?" Grandpa asks.

"Sure grandpa." He responds.

The S13 parked in front of the shop. Kyouichi and grandpa climb out of the low car. They enter into the shop. An Ages Bunta Fujiwara asks them what they want.

Grandpa said "Good you seeing you to Bunta, do you still need a person to deliver tofu to the hotel at Akina Lake."

"Yeah I do, you got one for me." Bunta said

"My grandson needs a job and he fast on Akina."

"Ok, you start tomorrow." Bunta said.

"What time?" Kyouichi ask.

'Get here around 5:30 AM." Bunta said.

Grandpa and Kyouichi left the tofu shop and went home. Kyouichi change into his street clothes, and went to the empty parking lot. Amazed at how the car was tune. Then his cell phone ring. He answers it.

"Hello?"

"Hey Kyouichi I just brought my first car." Tai said very happily.

"What kind of car is you get Tai" Kyouichi ask.

"Go to GS gas station and find out." Tai said.

So Kyouichi got into his S13 and went. When he got there he saw Tai jump around a very old hatchback. He Park the S13 next to Tai old hatchback.

"So what did you buy Tai" Kyouichi ask

"It's a 1985 Levin 1500SR, 8-5. It has a turbo!"

"One of a kind" an old Itsuki said.

"Take care of her" Itsuki said.

"Hey Kyouichi let go to Akina on Saturday, the Impact sisters are against the Speed Stars on mount Akina, I'll pick you up, Around 8 PM." Tai said.

Later that day, Kyouichi lay on his futon. He looks out the widow in his room and saw Naomi sitting on her bed reading a magazine and wearing a Yukata.

"I got to ask her out" Kyouichi said as he saw Naomi take her hair out of a bun.

So Kyouichi got off his bed and went out the door and went to the door to Naomi family apartment. He knocks on the door. A middle age woman answers the door.

"Hello?"

"Um, is Naomi home?"

"Yes, let me get her."

"Naomi, the door is for you."

"Who is it?"

"I think it is the grandson of Fujiwara's next door."

So Naomi went down stair and sees what he want.

"Hi Naomi" Kyouichi said

"Hi Kyouichi" Naomi said.

"So um I came today to ask you if want to go Lake Akina on Sunday." Kyouichi ask.

In Naomi Head ran the thoughts of the water, nice weather, see Kyouichi shirtless.

"Yes." She said with a smile.

"Really, are you sure?" Kyouichi said shock.

"Yes Kyouichi." She said.

"Ok see you Sunday." Kyouichi said

"Oh wait Kyouichi" Naomi said suddenly.

"Yes?" Kyouichi said turning to Naomi.

"Can you take me to bathing house?' she said

"Sure, no problem Naomi." he said.

So Naomi grabs her bag. Kyouichi went to get the S13 from the parking lot. She got in the car and they went.

"This is a nice car for its age.' Naomi said.

"Thanks, my dad restores it." He said.

"Where is your dad?" She asks.

"He is in Tokyo paying his debts with the Yakuza." He said

"I'm sorry about that." She said sadly.

When they got there he stops in front of it. Naomi got out and said

"Can stay for me?"

"Sure I can do that" He said.

She went in the Bathing house. She got a towel and went into the bathing room. She found her friends in a hot spring bath.

"Naomi over here!" her friend said.

Naomi took off her Yukata and went in the hot spring bath. "As I was telling the others Naomi you need a boyfriend." Her friend said

"Well Saemi, Kyouichi Fujiwara just asks me out to go Lake Akina on Sunday.'

Meanwhile Takumi Fujiwara got to his father house.

"Hey dad, how you been." Takumi ask.

"I have been ok son."

"I got a new delivering boy to do the tofu run on Mount Akina."

"Oh really, is he good on the downhill "Takumi said.

"We will find out tomorrow morning." Bunta said

Back at the bathing house, Naomi and her friend are talking about Kyouichi and how is hot he is but he doesn't have girlfriend. Meanwhile at the S13, Kyouichi is reading a turner magazine. Then his cell phone ring.

"This is Kyouichi"

"Kyouichi, I'm ready to be picking up. Naomi said.

"Ok Naomi" Kyouichi said

Kyouichi start the engine and went to front of the bathing house. Naomi saw him there. She was in her street clothes and went into the S13. "So what did you do when I was in the bathing house?" Naomi asks.

"I read a turner magazine." Kyouichi said

"So you want get something to eat?" Kyouichi ask.

"Sure" she said.

So they went to a Restant call Family. They sat down and wait for a waiter to get they want.

"I'll have a soda" Kyouichi said

"I'll have green tea" Naomi said.

The waiter gave them their drinks.

"So Naomi, where did move from?" Kyouichi ask.

"I move from Tokyo."

"My dad lost his auto shop in a fire last year."

"So we move to Gunma where it's smaller than Tokyo."

"Oh I see" Kyouichi said.

Then Naomi cell phone ring.

"Hello" she answers.

"Naomi you need to get home now" her mom said.

"Kyouichi Can we head back home, my mom wants me home."

"Sure"

So Kyouichi and Naomi went into the S13 and went home. When they got there they got out and Kyouichi walk her to her door.

"Good night Kyouichi' she said

"Good night Naomi" He said

Kyouichi went the apartment and went to sleep. Then his alarm buzz, He woke up and it read 3:00 Am. He got out of bed and took a shower and got change and went to the S13. He got in and went to Fujiwara tofu shop. He stops at front of it. He saw Mr. Fujiwara with cage of tofu in water. Kyouichi open his trunk for Mr. Fujiwara to put the tofu in the trunk of the s13. Then Mr. Fujiwara gave Kyouichi a cup of water and said

"Don't spill the water, if you do you mess up the tofu up." He said

"I won't Mr. Fujiwara." He said.

So Kyouichi went off to do his delivery. On the Hill climb he makes sure the water did not slide. He makes it to the hotel. The person who got the Tofu out said

"So you're Bunta's new deliveries boy. He said

"Yeah I am" Kyouichi said

Kyouichi got back in the S13 and went the downhill to the bottom. He stat the car and went down the hill. He clears all the corners with out spiting the water. He has arrived to the tofu shop. "I'm all done Mr. Fujiwara with the deliveries. Kyouichi said

"That's good, sees you tomorrow morning." Bunta said

So Kyouichi drove back home. He park the S13 rev it a bit then turn it off. He went inside the apartment, his grandparent were awake. "So how was the delivery on mount Akina?" Grandpa asks.

"It was all right." Kyouichi said.

"Did you spill the water in the cup?" Grandpa said

"No I did not" Kyouichi replied.

So Went up stair to take shower and change into his school uniform. He looks through his widow and saw Naomi putting her hair into a pony tail, then she grab her book bag went down stairs. Kyouichi grab his backpack and went down stairs. "See yea later." He said

"Bye" His grandparent said

Kyouichi close the door behind and started to walk then he hears someone calling him. He looks behind, it's Naomi. "Good morning Naomi "he said.

"Hey Kyouichi" Naomi Said.

Meanwhile one of racer of the Speed Stars is work on his white Civic Sir (EG6).Then a racer of the Night kids came in shop and said.

"Hey Junsuke, are you in here!" The racer of Night kids yell.

"I'm in here Dai" Junsuke said as he got out from under his Civic.

"So Junsuke, are you ready for the race tomorrow night against the Impact Sisters." Dai said.

"Yeah, they are going down." Junsuke said with a passion.


	2. Chapter 3: Downhill warrior

!-- /* Font Definitions */ font-face {font-family:Verdana; panose-1:2 11 6 4 3 5 4 4 2 4; mso-font-charset:0; mso-generic-font-family:swiss; mso-font-pitch:variable; mso-font-signature:-1593833729 1073750107 16 0 415 0;} /* Style Definitions */ , , {mso-style-parent:""; margin:0in; margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} p {mso-margin-top-alt:auto; margin-right:0in; mso-margin-bottom-alt:auto; margin-left:0in; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:12.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman"; mso-fareast-font-family:"Times New Roman";} page Section1 {size:8.5in 11.0in; margin:1.0in 1.25in 1.0in 1.25in; mso-header-margin:.5in; mso-footer-margin:.5in; mso-paper-source:0;} 1 {page:Section1;} --

Chapter 3: Downhill warrior comes.

"I think I should do it." Reiji said

"Not a good ideal Reiji; your S14 can't keep up with Risa." Junsuke said.

"It's getting late guys, let's finish this tomorrow." Junsuke said

So the Speed stars left the mountain back into town. The next day Kyouichi, woke up and got change into his uniform and to school.

Only a few more days in till the downhill battle on Akina. Tai said excite.

"Yeah so, stop making it a big deal about it."

"Big Deal, I live off this stuff!" Tai said

So school isn't important. Kyouichi said.

The only reason I go school is to make my dad happy and….. Tai stop to see two girls walking down the stair and saw their underwear.

"Did you see that?" Tai said to Kyouichi as the girls pass them.

"You're into that?" Kyouichi ask.

No, there should be a dress rule how short their skirt should be worn. Tai said then another girl came.

"Awesome." Tai said. Then the girl stops. They look. It was Naomi.

Good morning Kyouichi. She said.

Naomi! They both said with shock.

Oh Kyouichi I want to talk to you. Naomi said grabbing Kyouichi hand: and going up to the roof.

"Kyouichi, well I need tell you something." Naomi said look at the ground.

"What is it?" Kyouichi asked.

It's… I just brought a new swimsuit! Naomi said happily and threw a peace sign.

"That's what you wanted to tell me?" Kyouichi said confused.

"Yeah, I had to tell some one." Naomi said.

"You want see me in it?" Naomi asks.

"Yeah, sure I want see you in it."

"Well I'll tell you more tomorrow." Naomi said going down back into school.

After school Kyouichi walk home to find his grandparents were not home. So he got in the S13 and went GS gas station. When he got there he saw Tai 8-5 park near the garage. Kyouichi park his S13 next to it.

"What's up Tai?" Kyouichi ask

Not much, Junsuke was telling me about his team The Akina Speed Stars. Tai told. Kyouichi.

"We're the fastest on Mount Akina, but lately we're getting beaten by other drivers." Junsuke said. "But this Saturday race will be different."

"Well see you guy later." Kyouichi said and left.

Later that day, Junsuke was on his break. He and the boss were talking who was the fastest on Akina.

"You're Think you are the fastest on Akina." Boss said

"There no I know who is faster then me." Junsuke said

"Back in my day, there was a driver that everyone knew he was the fastest." Boss said "But his dad was way faster than him, He runs a tofu shop."

"The car he uses is an AE86."

"AE86, come on Boss no one that old can drive down Mount Akina that fast."

"I bet all the Yen in Japan to say he is the fastest." Boss said.

When Junsuke was off from work he went to the Tofu shop Boss was taking about. When got there he saw the AE86, he was not surprise

"It looks like one does wannabe Project D 8-6s. This can't be one Boss want talking about.

"Hello?" Junsuke said entering the shop.

"One minute." A voice said.

Then Bunta came out from the house into the shop.

"How can I help you?" Bunta asked.

"Um, one piece of your fry tofu" Junsuke said

"What heck I am doing. This can't be the guy, he looks way older then Boss." Junsuke said

"I'm Junsuke Taka by the way." Junsuke said

"I having racing team call the Akina Speed Stars."

Well I heard this rumor…

"What kind of rumor?"

"That you're the fastest driver on Akina!"

Maybe that's true or not." Bunta said. "That will be 130 yen for the tofu."

"So you're telling me that there is another Tofu shop that uses an Ae86!"

"So what if I am that legend, do really want an old man in your team." Bunta said.

"It's not that want you battle for me, it's a long story, and can I tell you."

"I'm working." Bunta said

"I don't see any customers." Junsuke said.

"How rude to say that" Bunta said

"I'm sorry about that but I'm desperate." Junsuke said

Alright then tell me, you wasting your time.

Meanwhile, Naomi and her friend Juria were at a clothes store shopping and talking about Kyouichi.

"So how was the date with Kyouich?" Juria ask.

"It could have gone better, some guy hit our boat and it flip over and we got wet." Naomi said.

"What happen after that?" Juria ask.

"Well, we waited for our clothes to dry and went back to the city." Naomi said.

"Have you guy plan a 2nd date?" Juria ask.

No not yet. Naomi said. Then her cell phone ring with happy tone.

"Hi?" She said answering the phone.

"Oh hi Kyouichi, How are you." She said

"I'm alright; I think we should set up a 2nd date." Kyouichi said.

Yeah sure, we should go to the beach this coming Sunday; we'll be on summer break. She said looking at the swimsuits.

Some good, I think I can have the day off that day, talk to you later Naomi. He said and hung up.

Back at the Tofu Shop, Junsuke finish what happen with those sister racers.

"So can you teach me?" Junsuke ask.

"To teach you what I know is going take more than a week." Bunta said

Fine, if you change your mind the race started at 10:00 pm. We meet around eight. Junsuke said.

Have a nice day. Bunta said as Junsuke left.

"Man, kids like that get me fire up; remind me of person I met years ago." Bunta said rubbing his chin.

I could ask Takumi again to do it. Bunta though.

No, I know just the guy to ask. Bunta thought and smile a bit.

Kyouichi was on his way to the tofu shop to ask Mr. Fujiwara if he can get Sunday off.

"All right, hope this works." Kyouichi said as got out of his car

Kyouichi walk into the tofu shop and call "Mr. Fujiwara!"

"Yeah, yeah what you want." Bunta walk into the shop.

"Mr. Fujiwara… Can I have Sunday off? Kyouichi ask.

"Nope, you can't." Bunta said

"I can do the deliveries in morning. I need the rest of the day off." Kyouichi plead

"You can have the rest the day under one condition." Bunta said

"What can that be?" Kyouichi asked.

"You must beat that downhill racer of those Impact Girls on Saturday." Bunta said.

That's it, that what I got to do? Kyouichi confused.

"Yep." Bunta smile.

So Kyouichi went into his S13 and went home. He park and went inside. His grandma was cooking dinner.

"Where is Grandpa?" He asked his grandma.

"He's in the living room." She told him.

Kyouichi made his way to the living room. Grandpa was on the sofa looking through a photo album. Kyouichi sat next him.

"What are looking at Grandpa?" Kyouichi asked

"A photo with Grandma and I With my silver 1972 Skyline GTR when we went to the beach."

"You guy were hot back them."

Thank you dear, dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Grandma said lading a trait of tea on the coffee table. She gave us a cup and she sat down next to me.

Grandpa turn the page, there was photo of them in front the house.

"That's when we first move into this house.

Then the door bell rang. Grandma answers it. It was Naomi.

"Oh hi Naomi, come in." Grandma said.

Naomi came in and went into the living room.

Meanwhile Jusuke was get time on the downhill faster.

"It's no use. I'll never be fast enough to beat."

As he was doing one more downhill time. He drifts into a corner but he did not see the head lights coming.

Oh no, headlights, stay in the inside. The car passes him.

"Whoa that was close." Jusuke said

Junsuke didn't realize that he was going crush into the guardrail.

No! He said as the Civic crush into the guardrail and a tree.

Are you ok sir, I'll call for help.


	3. Chapter 4: HachiRoku of Hope

I'm Back, sorry it took so long. Initial d next gen is here. hope you enjoy this chapter as the last 3.

Chapter 4: Hachi-Roku of hope.

The Next day Reiji told Tai and Kyouichi what had happen to Jusuke.

"Junsuke got in accident!" Tai shock.

"Yeah, really bad, he made it out alive, but the EG6 not so much." Reiji told Tai.

"Where's the EG6 at now? Tai ask.

"The Eg6 is sitting in his garage." Reiji said.

"Then who is going race tonight?" Tai ask Reiji.

"Junsuke kept saying that an old man with a Hachi-Roku will race for us." Reiji said.

"They don't know I'm racing for the speed stars tonight, should I tell them?" Kyouichi though.

"Hey boss, I'm going to check on Junsuke." Tai said

'Hey Kyouichi, are you coming?" Tai ask.

"Yeah," Kyouichi said and got into the 8-5.

When they arrived to Junsuke house, he was stand and staring at his EG6 In the garage.

"Hey Junsuke, what's up." Tai said

"Oh hey Tai, what brings you here?" Junsuke ask sadly.

"Reiji told us what had happen; we just wanted check on you." Tai said.

Meanwhile Naomi and her mother were washing dishes.

Mama, what time is Kin coming home?" Naomi asks.

About two hours." Mama said.

"Do you mind if I invite Kyouichi over to meet him?" Naomi Ask.

"I don't mind sweetie." Mama said

Back at Junsuke house Tai, Junsuke were talking about who was going racing for the speed stars.

"I think we should have Reiji race tonight." Tai suggest.

"Don't worry Tai; I got a man to finish the job." Junsuke said.

Then Kyouichi cell phone stated to ring, look at the screen of the phone and it read Naomi. He answers the phone.

"Yeah Naomi," He said.

"Kyouichi, my brother is arriving soon and I want him to meet you."

"Ok Naomi, I'll be on my way" Kyouichi said and hung up.

"Hey guys I got to go I'll see you guys tonight." He said and left.

"Hey Tai can use your 8-5?" Kyouichi ask

Yeah sure, Kyouichi" Tai said.

Then Kyouichi Phone ring again, he answer it.

"Yeah Naomi," He said as got in his car.

"Kyouichi can you stop by a tofu shop on the way to my house and pick up fried Tofu, my brother loves fried Tofu?" She asks.

"Ok Naomi." He said

Kyouichi started the car and went to Fujiwara Tofu shop. When he arrived to the shop he got out of the 8-5 and enters the shop.

Hello Mr. Fujiwara, Can I have 5 piece of fried Tofu?' He asks.

"Here you go." Bunta said as gave Kyouichi the bag of tofu.

Here the money." Kyouichi Said as he went into pocket and felt that there was no money in his pockets.

Uh oh, Mr. Fujiwara put it on my Pay check. Kyouichi said as he left.

He looks at his Cell phone screen and it read 6:55 PM.

"Oh man I'm going to be late." Kyouichi said.

He got in the 8-5 and put the key into the ignition and turns the key… and car did not start. He tries again and it did not start again,

"Oh come on 8-5, don't do this to me." Kyouichi said.

Then it started when he try again.

"Yes!" He said.

"See you guy tonight Kyouichi said and left the garage.

When I arrived to Naomi home, there was a redTrueno coupe

"Whose car is that?" Kyouichi though.

He got out of the car and knock on the door. Naomi answers the door.

"You made it!" Naomi said.

""Yup, I also got the Tofu. Kyouichi said.

He took off his shoes and went inside. Kin was the living room relaxing and reading a car magazine.

"Kin, this is Kyouichi." Naomi said

"Hey." Kin said without looking at them.

"Kin, be a dear, and Meet Naomi boyfriend." Mizuki said.

"Yeah Brother, be nice!" Naomi fuss and stick her tongue at him.

"Naomi, be nice to your brother." Mizuki said

Kin got out of his sit and greeted Kyouichi

Kin is fairly big guy with a lot muscle and facial hair.

"Hi, I'm Kin Takahashi, nice meet you." He said in his deep strong voice.

"Kyouichi Fujiwara." He said

"Fujiwara!" Kin though.

Do you know Takumi? He asks Kyouichi.

No I don't, why? Kyouichi ask.

"Never mind." Kin said.

"Are you a street racer?" Kin ask.

"Not really." Kyouichi answers.

"Not really, what in the world is that, it's you are or not." Kin said.

"What do you drive?" Kin ask.

"I drive an S13." Kyouichi said

"Let's go see it" Kin said.

They were going to where Kyouichi park it but he forgot it's at the gas station.

Kin can take me to a gas station that is where my S13 is at.

Fine, get in the 8-6.

They drove to GS gas station, and there it was, the S13. They got out and went to the S13.

"This is a sweet ride you go there." Kin said

Thanks." Kyouichi said.

Are there any battles at Akina tonight? Kin ask.

"Yes there is." Kyouichi said.

"Let's go, Can I drive the S13?" Kin ask.

"Yeah sure, go ahead; I'll drive the 8-6." Kyouichi said

"Here is the key to the 8-5 Tai, thanks." Kyouichi said

They left the GS and went up to mountain Akina, Then Kyouichi phone ring.

"Hello." Kyouichi answers.

"Kyouichi, where are you?" Naomi asks.

"I'm going to mount Akina." Kyouichi said

Ok, bye, have fun. She said.

Kin had left me, that's ok I'm the one battling.

Hey Junsuke who's going to race for us? Tai ask?

If he doesn't show up, Reiji is. So get ready Reiji. Junsuke said.

Reiji park his S14 next Risa Daisuke Civic Si coupe.

What with this S14, he not the one I'm battling, I'm battling an S13.

"Come on old man, make it." Junsuke though.

Then head lights came climbing up the mountain.

It's an 8-6, is Project D 8-6, the crowed started to said

He made it, then it stop.

Wait, that a red coupe 8-6. Junsuke said surprise.


End file.
